<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Heist by FantasticWinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961574">The Last Heist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter'>FantasticWinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Pillars of the Earth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bank Robbery, Brief Smut, Disabled Character, F/M, Found Family, Heist Planning, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Injury, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWinter/pseuds/FantasticWinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Rollins has been in the game for quite some time and he hasn't failed a single heist. Not with Alexander Pierce and not with his second crew - - his <i>family</i>. But all things must come to an end. He's saved up enough to get out and just wants to live in peace with his boyfriend Brock and son, TJ. </p><p>One last heist and that's it. What could go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Jack Jackson/Wanda Maximoff, Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Heist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/gifts">kalika_999</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966044">The Last Heist</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999">kalika_999</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the amazing Kalika999 for the amazing mood board the inspired this fic. I hope I did it justice.</p><p>Annnd thank you to the wonderful HaniTrash for being a great beta!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a soft, gentle breeze that helped cool the air of the warm summer day. Music played from Clint’s phone, songs that he assured Jack were the cool ones, not the lame old people music that Jack preferred. They got together often, almost every weekend but today had been in celebration of a job well done. Jack stroked his hand up and down his son’s back as he took a sip from the bottle of beer in his other hand, the cool condensation refreshing against his skin.</p><p>“Wanna play with Lucky, Daddy,” TJ said, turning his head to look at his father, light blue eyes dancing with excitement. TJ was seven, and one of the greatest joys in Jack’s life, but he was small for his age, about the size of an average five year old. Jack had also been told by TJ’s pediatrician that TJ was mentally behind for his age as well. They were working on ways to help TJ but it was a slow going process that would be a lifelong job. </p><p>Jack looked over at the three-legged, one-eyed rescue dog that Clint absolutely adored. Lucky laid down on the soft grass, chewing on a tennis ball with contentment. TJ loved Lucky and it wasn’t the first time that getting a dog for TJ had crossed Jack’s mind. Smiling, he gently patted TJ’s belly before letting the boy slip off his lap. TJ squealed in happiness and ran over to Lucky, who’d heard the boy’s approach and got up, butt in the air and tail wagging back and forth as he let out a playful bark.</p><p>Brock took a long sip from his own beer before sitting down next to Jack, watching the little boy and dog play together. He leaned in close to Jack, pressing against his side. Jack wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and dropped a kiss to Brock’s temple. He let his eyes shift over the backyard once more, taking in the sight of his closest friends enjoying the excitement of another job done.</p><p>There was Clint and Natasha, husband and wife, the two were so perfect for one another that Jack could hardly see them with anyone else. They had been close friends to Bucky and Steve, who sat with Wanda at the patio table, enjoying the shade of the umbrella over it. Brock had met Bucky at their work for a warehouse of a large retail chain. That’s how Brock had gotten close to the three of them. He’d gone for drinks with Bucky a few nights a week and eventually been taken into their close circle of friends, despite Brock’s past.</p><p>Jack and Wanda were the newest members to the group. They’d made it to New York almost five years ago now. Jack looked after Wanda as if she were his younger sister, he’d vowed to take care of her and make sure she was well and happy. In turn, Wanda watched TJ while Jack worked. The small family unit worked well together for years. Then, Jack had visited the bar that Brock and Bucky frequented and all their lives shifted onto a course none of them had been expecting. </p><p>
  <i>Jack sat at the bar, taking a drink of his, now, warm beer. With a sigh of dissatisfaction, he set the bottle down on the old wooden bar, feeling tired and worn. He’d been on the run for months now with Wanda and TJ in tow. He had money saved up but that money would run out eventually and the odd jobs he picked up here and there weren’t enough to support all three of them. He’d gotten away from a bad situation and the last thing he wanted to do was go crawling back to Pierce with his tail between his legs. And, that was if Pierce didn’t kill him on the spot.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Running a hand through his dark hair, Jack bowed his head a bit and closed his eyes, listening to the music playing and the sounds of the other patrons talking amongst themselves. His interest was piqued by the two men talking just to the left of him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“. . . I’m tellin’ ya, Buck, I’m sick o’ this shit,” a handsome man with dark hair and eyes, sporting a few days of scruff that covered a sharp jawline. “I ain’t gonna be doin’ this forever.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The second man, Buck, rolled his eyes playfully and took a sip of his beer, “yeah, okay, Brock. You tell me that every weekend. Just face it. We’ll be working at that warehouse for the rest of our lives.” Buck shrugged his shoulders, pushing a lock of brunet hair that had escaped from a low ponytail behind his ear. “It pays the bills. The benefits ain’t that bad. Besides, you’re lucky they even gave you the job . . . ya know, with your past an’ everything. Life isn’t as bad as you put it out to be.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Easy for you to say,” Brock scoffed, frowning at the beer in front of him as if it had been the root of all his problems. “You got your high school sweetheart. Ain’t no one that wants someone who spent five years in prison.” There was a pause as both men took another sip of their drinks before Brock spoke up again, softer and sounding completely sober. “Think I’m gonna get back in, Buck.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Don’t be stupid,” Bucky hissed softly, “that’s what got you locked up in the first place. You gonna go back to that asshole cousin of yours that let you take the fall for the whole robbery?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A fierce frown hardened Brock’s features even more and he shifted uncomfortably. “What else am I supposed to do? There’s nothin’ else for me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jack didn’t know if it was the alcohol in his system or his attraction to the upset stranger or maybe a bit of both but he found himself saying. “Maybe I can help?”</i>
</p><p>“Yo! Earth to Jack?” A hand waved in front of Jack’s face and he blinked out of his daze to see Clint smiling in front of him. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Jack tilted his head.</p><p>Brock snorted out a laugh and said, “oh, Clint’s just starvin’ and wonderin’ when ya gonna get started on the food.” Brock pushed up from his spot next to Jack and got to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. Jack admired the muscles shifting under Brock’s tight black shirt with the movement. </p><p>“Alright, alright,” Jack chuckled as well, getting to his feet as well, making Clint grin in success. “Who’s ready for some burgers and hot dogs?”</p><p>“Me! Me!” TJ heard the announcement and came running over, Lucky at his heels. His hands and clothes were covered in grass stains and he was in definite need of a washing. </p><p>“You?” Jack asked in fake shock, he scooped up his son who let out a squeal of laughter. “You want a hot dog?” He tickled TJ’s tummy, making the boy laugh even more. </p><p>Once he set down his son, Wanda was there, holding out a hand for the little boy, “come on, TJ. Let’s get you cleaned up before dinner?” She offered her sweet smile as TJ grabbed her hand. Jack wished she could find someone to love, he’d taken her away from Pierce’s grasp when she was only fifteen but now she was twenty-one and he could tell she wanted more than to be TJ’s nanny. Not that she didn’t love and care for the boy, but Jack could see she was as dissatisfied with her life as he had been when he met Brock at that bar five years ago. </p><p>“Need any help?” Steve asked, a tall blond man with bright blue eyes. He was Bucky’s husband and had been with Bucky since high school. He was the one person that Jack was always surprised that stayed loyal to the group. He seemed to have a moral compass that always pointed north. Steve was what most people considered a very good man. Maybe it was because of Steve’s love of Bucky or maybe he saw what they did as taking from the rich and redistributing the wealth. Bucky had told Jack once that Steve donated most of his cut to multiple charities that helped many minorities and people in need. Jack respected Steve but he’d always been slightly wary of him. In this business it was hard to trust people.</p><p>Jack shook his head, “nah, Brock and I prepped everything this morning. All I have to do is put the hot dogs and hamburgers on the grill. Thanks, though.” Jack slapped Steve’s shoulder good-naturedly before stepping through the sliding glass door and into his kitchen. </p><p>Inside, Jack smiled at Natasha who stood by the counter drinking lemonade out of a glass. Her bright red hair had been pulled back in a braid and her emerald green eyes watched Jack carefully. She worked in the permits office for the city and she was probably one of the most important assets to their team. Somehow, though Jack had never asked how, she always managed to get the blueprints of the buildings they needed. With those blueprints, Jack was able to plan out everything and so far all of their jobs had gone without a hitch. They were a good team.</p><p>“You’ve been lost in your mind today, Jack,” she commented, watching him as he took the plate of homemade hamburger patties out of the refrigerator and then the package of hotdogs. </p><p>He didn’t even bother to argue with her, there was no reason to. Natasha had the uncanny ability to read people. She understood them in a way Jack never would. “I’ve been thinking over things,” he said.</p><p>“Obviously,” she replied, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Her arms crossed over her chest in a relaxed gesture. </p><p>Nodding to himself, Jack let out a breath and turned to face her. “I’m thinking of getting out.”</p><p>She didn’t seem surprised or if she was she did a great job of hiding it. “Does Brock know?”</p><p>“We’ve talked about it before,” Jack said, meeting her eyes. “But, he doesn’t know how seriously I am thinking about it. Natasha, one more job and that’s it. I don’t want to be doing this forever. TJ deserves a stable home to grow up in and Wanda needs a normal life and she won’t get that if she feels responsible for caring for TJ all the time.”</p><p>“And, you’re tired of looking over your shoulder,” she added.</p><p>“I think I’ll always be doing that. Alexander Pierce doesn’t take kindly to people that steal from him,” Jack shook his head, “but, if we were able to move to a more remote location . . . I’d feel better.”</p><p>“It makes sense,” Natasha nodded, tapping a manicured nail against her lips. “A change in scenery might be good for us all.”</p><p>Relief filled him. He had been so worried that his friends would be upset at him for wanting to leave. He planned everything, so it would be hard - - not impossible - - to continue on. He hoped that Brock would leave with him but even that wasn’t completely certain. However, the calm way that Natasha took in the news gave Jack hope that the others wouldn’t be against the idea of going their separate ways. Jack hoped they wouldn’t continue without him. He hated to be arrogant but he felt without him making the plans, the group would be caught. He’d been in the business for a lot longer than any of them.</p><p>“I was planning on telling everyone tonight, after TJ goes to bed,” Jack said softly, meeting her eyes. “Our next job will be our last.”</p><p>**********</p><p>Planning a job was a long, often tiresome business that required hours of work that bled late into the night. Jack sat behind his desk, looking over the blueprints Natasha had given to him. This job was arguably their biggest job yet and the bigger the job the larger the risk . . . the more chance of being caught. Being caught wasn’t an option. Jack had no doubt that Wanda would take care of TJ if it came down to it, he’d done the proper paperwork to have TJ put in Wanda’s care if anything were to happen to him. However, Jack was not about to get sent to jail and be out of TJ’s life. No, everything had to be planned out just right.</p><p>Everyone had taken Jack’s news of leaving with surprise, it seemed only Natasha had seen the writing on the wall. However, to Jack’s immense relief no one had been angry with him. Brock had been quiet, not saying much, and Jack had tried to talk with him later than night when they went to bed but all he’d gotten from Brock was <i>it’s your decision</i>. Jack hated the idea that Brock might not want to get out . . . that he might like the work they did. </p><p>Jack thought how Brock seemed in his element when they pulled a job. He was commanding, firm, sometimes downright scary but it worked. It kept the people placid and the tellers terrified enough not to pull anything stupid. Their team all relied on each other’s talents. Steve held the same firmness as Brock but had a kinder edge and he worked with the selected teller to get the safe open. Clint was their driver and an excellent one at that. He knew the backroads well and could change directions easily and quickly. Bucky and Natasha held the floor, they worked well together and they’d never committed any physical harm to any of those in the bank. It was a firm rule Jack had. No physical harm. The people in the bank were innocent, the tellers just doing their jobs. No one had to get hurt if they followed his plans. Jack went on the jobs, constantly moving between the floor and Steve at the vault, keeping track of time. Time was of the essence when robbing a bank. One second too late could mean them all being caught.</p><p>Letting out a deep sigh, Jack rubbed at his face, feeling the scruff under his fingers, the rough edges of the scar that ran from his lip to chin. He looked back down at the blueprints laid out in front of him, recalling the first time he and Brock kissed. It had been right here in this room . . . nearly three years ago.</p><p>
  <i>Jack could hear the soft pattering of rain hitting the window behind him. The sound helped him focus on the blueprints in front of him. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“This is the biggest bank we’ve done,” Brock commented from behind him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jack nodded in agreement, “we have to plan this carefully. But, it’s not impossible, we can do it.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Brock leaned over, his face so close to Jack that he could feel his breath, smell the rich cologne that Brock seemed to favor. The others had left a few hours ago but Brock had stayed. Jack didn’t mind, he liked Brock’s company. Sure, sometimes Brock could be abrasive and harsh, but Jack had gotten to know him over the years and could see behind all of that. Brock was loyal and kind - - even if he didn’t want others to know it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“How do ya do it?” Brock asked, shaking his head softly in bewilderment. “How do ya come up with all these plans? An’ they work.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>By then, Jack had found out that Brock had gone to prison for five years for robbing a small convenience store. It had been Brock’s older cousin that had convinced young Brock to join him but it had been Brock that got caught by police. And, instead of giving up his cousin for a lighter sentence, Brock, being his loyal self, had stayed quiet and taken the fall on his own. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jack would do everything in his power to make sure that Brock never went to prison again. It’s why he had to plan it all perfectly. There had to be no room for error. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shrugging his shoulders, Jack shook his head and said, “anyone could do it. It just takes practice and time.” He wasn’t comfortable talking about his past, he didn’t like sharing his time with Pierce but the others knew some of what had happened . . . after all, Jack had to prove to them he wasn’t full of shit when he offered to help Brock at the bar.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Brock shifted his eyes from the blueprints to Jack’s face and Jack did the same, meeting Brock’s eyes. There was a few breaths where they just looked at one another and suddenly, in a moment, Brock’s face inched closer and their lips met. It was a soft kiss, cautionary on both of their parts but when neither pulled away, Brock intensified it and Jack allowed it. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jack’s hands went to Brock’s hips, his fingers gently massaging the bit of flesh there and he shifted their bodies so that Brock leaned back against the heavy wooden desk. Blindly, Jack pushed aside the blueprints and carefully lifted Brock so he could sit on the edge, all without breaking their kiss. By then, the kiss was hot and passionate, their mouths moving together with the fierceness of a starving man being given his first meal in days. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kissing Brock felt so right, having the other man in his arms was the piece of his life that Jack had been missing all these years. He pressed his lips harder to Brock’s and Brock answered the pressure with a soft moan. Jack’s hands quickly found Brock’s belt and he deftly undid it and the button that kept the pants secure. Jack moved his lips from Brock’s and started to gently bite and suck on Brock’s neck, leaving soft bruises in his wake. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>When Jack tugged on the waistband of Brock’s pants and underwear, the smaller man lifted his hips to aid Jack in removing the garment. Once the pants were free of Brock’s hips and thighs, Jack knelt down, peppering kisses to Brock’s sharp hipbones and then his inner thighs and Jack relished in the sharp intake of breath that had caused. Brock’s moans and gasps were music to his ears.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Making quick work of Brock’s shoes, Jack slid the other man’s pants and underwear all the way off, leaving him naked and exposed from the waist down. Still kneeling in front of Brock, Jack looked up and he could see the flush in Brock’s cheeks and the hooded eyes, the hard rise and fall of his chest. Brock looked gorgeous like this . . . Jack wished they could stay in this moment forever. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jack leaned in closer, kissing the inside of Brock’s knee and then moving up, trailing kisses and soft nips as he did. “Lay back, please?” Jack asked softly, his voice rough with desire and his eyes flickered up to look at Brock's face. This was the moment Brock could back out, he could slip off this desk and pretend it never happened.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Thank God he didn’t.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Brock leaned back, slowly, and let his legs fall open and Jack felt his heart flutter. Brock handed himself over to Jack in that moment. Brock had opened himself for Jack and Jack felt honored at the trust the man displayed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You’re beautiful,” Jack breathed out, kissing Brock’s inner thigh once more, the muscle below twitching, Jack’s hands kneading the flesh carefully.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Now, you’re jus’ bein’ a sap,” Brock panted out and Jack could see the other man was fully erect, already leaking just slightly at the tip.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m telling the truth,” Jack said with a soft smile, leaning in closer, his warm breath ghosting over Brock’s most intimate area. “You’re gorgeous. And I’ve been wanting to do this for quite some time.” He moved his hands to Brock’s hips, holding him, as he brought his mouth to Brock’s entrance. Obviously, that had not been what Brock had expected as his whole body jolted with the pleasure and shock of it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Fuck,” Brock’s back arched a bit as Jack didn’t stop. Brock’s hands clutched at the edge of the desk tightly as Jack ate him out.</i>
</p><p>“You’re in daydream land ‘gain, ain’t you?” Brock’s voice snapped Jack back to the present. Jack squirmed in his seat as his pants were suddenly a bit tighter. A slight flush graced his cheeks and he cleared his throat as he looked down at the blueprints and then back at Brock.</p><p>Brock stood at the other side of the room, dressed in a pair of soft sleep pants that Jack had gotten for him last Christmas but he wore no shirt. Jack let himself enjoy the muscled torso on display. Brock had always taken really good care of his body. </p><p>Realizing he hadn’t answered Brock yet, Jack rubbed the back of his neck and said, “yeah, sorry. It’s been a weird day.”</p><p>Brock nodded and stepped fully into the room, walking over to the desk and looking down at the blueprints and the notes Jack had already made. “Plannin’ already, huh?” </p><p>“Can never plan too much?” Jack offered Brock a small smile, his mind lost in thought. He wondered again if when this was all over would Brock stay with him.</p><p>“Have you already planned where we’re goin’ after this? I figure we’re all packin’ up and goin’ somewhere else, right?” Brock asked, as if the question didn’t make Jack’s heart skip a beat. </p><p>“<i>We?</i>” Jack asked hopefully, looking up at Brock.</p><p>Blinking in confusion, Brock nodded, “o’course we. Ya didn’t actually think I’d leave ya jus’ cause we ain’t doing this,” he gestured to the blueprints, “anymore?” Jack flushed and looked away, feeling foolish suddenly. Brock scoffed and bent down to kiss Jack’s lips. “Ya know, for how smart ya are. You can be a real dumbass sometimes.”</p><p>Jack chuckled, his heart feeling light and happy. He kissed Brock and said, “I’m your dumbass.”</p><p>**********</p><p>The bell at the top of the door chimed as Wanda pushed it open with one hand, the other hand holding TJ’s. The little boy shifted from foot to foot in excitement as they entered the small coffee shop. TJ loved the days they went out to the coffee shop, it wasn’t far from their home, only about a fifteen minute walk. Wanda looked down at TJ and smiled at him, she loved that little boy, he was such a special part of her life.</p><p>“Think Jackie’s gonna be here?” TJ asked, looking up at her, his pale blue eyes sparkling with excitement, “I like it when Jackie’s here.”</p><p>Wanda looked up and smiled at the barista behind the counter. She saw the young man smile in return, a flush gracing his freckled cheeks. Jack, or Jackie as TJ liked to call him, was a handsome man about Wanda’s own age, with deep auburn hair, a thin build, and sea green eyes. He had an accent, definitely European, and Wanda always wondered what had brought him here to America. He worked a lot, she thought, as he seemed to always be the barista whenever Wanda and TJ came by, though the last time he’d been oddly missing much to TJ’s disappointment - - and, if she was being truly honest with herself, her own.</p><p>“I see him right there,” Wanda said to TJ, pointing to Jackie behind the counter and TJ let out a happy squeal of delight.</p><p>“Jackie!” TJ tore from Wanda’s hand and ran up to the counter. The coffee shop wasn’t busy, it hardly ever was when they visited. She did that on purpose, they arrived late enough to miss the morning crowd and they would always leave before the afternoon crowd came in. She walked up behind TJ, tucking her hair behind her ear as TJ asked, “where were ya last time, Jackie?” TJ asked, rocking on his feet. “Wanda and I missed you so much! The other girl didn’t know what we get like you do!”</p><p>That was true. Jackie had long since memorized her and TJ’s order. Depending on the weather, TJ would either get a hot chocolate or chocolate chip frappe, non caffeinated of course because the last thing TJ needed was more energy, and Wanda would get a chai tea latte. They would also always get a chocolate chip muffin to split between the two of them. TJ had a bigger sweet tooth than anyone she’d ever met. Jackie always warmed the muffin for them and carried it to their table with that shy, sweet smile of his. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jackie said, sounding genuine, “you must’ve come last Wednesday?”</p><p>TJ looked back, craning his neck so he could meet Wanda’s eyes, “was it last Wednesday, Wanda?”</p><p>Stroking her fingers through TJ’s curls, Wanda nodded, offering a small smile to Jackie, “yes, last Wednesday. But, don’t be sorry, you need days off as well. You’re always here. So, it’s no doubt that you need them.”</p><p>Jackie smiled slightly. Wanda could see a sadness that lingered in his eyes but she didn’t push it. He punched in their order and gave her their total, which Wanda paid with her card that Jack gave her.  </p><p>After everything was paid for, Wanda took TJ by the hand and guided him over to their usual table by the window. TJ loved to watch the birds that often landed on the sidewalk. As TJ talked animatedly about his favorite cartoon, Wanda watched as Jackie made the drinks behind the counter. She would be lying to herself if Jackie wasn’t the reason she chose this specific coffee shop to visit. The shy young man intrigued her, there seemed to be a story behind those sheepish smiles and pale green eyes. Wanda wanted to know more, she wanted to be close to him and be with him. </p><p>She had no idea how it would work. The only person who knew of her past was Jack. He’d rescued her from a horrible fate, but how could anyone possibly want to be with her when she carried that kind of baggage? </p><p>“Wanda?” Jackie’s voice snapped her back to reality and her eyes looked up at the red haired man, his face etched in concern. He held her latte out to her, TJ’s already in front of him and their muffin in the center of the table.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, lost in my head?” Wanda flushed and took her drink from Jackie with a grateful smile. “Thank you, Jackie.”</p><p>TJ giggled, taking a big sip of his chocolate chip frappe as he looked up at Jackie. “You’re the bestest drink maker in the whole wide world, Jackie!”</p><p>Jackie tore his eyes from Wanda to look at TJ and offered the boy a sheepish smile, “well, thank you, TJ.”</p><p>“Wanda loves them, too, she says so don’t ya, Wanda? You love Jackie?” TJ grinned happily at her, not realizing what he’d said. </p><p>Both Jackie and Wanda flushed as their eyes met but it was Jackie who spoke up first, “that makes me very happy.” He offered her a small smile before he cleared his throat and said, “I - - I have to go back to work . . . I . . . I’ll see you two later.” He hurried off without another word.</p><p>TJ laughed and wiggled excitedly in his seat as he reached for the muffin in the center of the table. He ripped off a chunk of the warmed muffin and popped it into his mouth. “Jackie’s the best, huh?”</p><p>Wanda took a piece of the muffin as well as she said, “yeah, Teej, he really is.”</p><p>**********</p><p>It had been a few weeks since Jack had announced the upcoming heist would be his last one. The job he planned was arguably their biggest job yet with the largest payout. <i>The higher the risk, the better the reward</i> was what Jack’s old employer, Alexander Pierce, used to say. The saying was true but Jack wanted to make sure nothing would go wrong. The lives of all his friends depended on it.</p><p>This job was something that had plagued Jack for years. It had been the job that made him leave Pierce’s employment. Pierce hadn’t cared about causing harm for the people on sight. He hadn’t cared about the lives he destroyed as long as he got what he wanted in the long run. It took Jack a while to see it but in the end Jack saw Pierce for who he was and knew he couldn’t stay. He had to take TJ and go on the run. Wanda had been another life that Pierce had been about to destroy so he had taken her as well.</p><p>
  <i>“You need to get a control on Ward,” Jack said firmly, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the man behind the expensive mahogany desk. “He’s a loose cannon. He’s violent and puts entire operations at risk.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Alexander Pierce, an aging man with silvering strawberry blond hair and intelligent eyes looked up from where he sat. He frowned at Jack and said, slowly, “he does what needs to be done, Rollins. He isn’t afraid to shed some blood to get the job done . . . unlike some people with those hang ups. Your desire to be a pacifist is what is dangering the missions.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Blinking in shock, Jack shook his head, “there are ways to complete the jobs without hurting anyone. If everyone followed my plans there would be no reason to hurt people.” He knew that Ward had been gunning for his position as team leader and Jack feared what would happen with that asshole in charge. For one, they’d all end up in jail because Ward could not plan jobs like Jack could and innocent lives would be endangered along the way. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Ever since you had that little . . .” Pierce paused a moment to think of the right word, “brat, you’ve gone soft. You used to take risks! You weren’t afraid! Now, look at you?” Pierce’s eyes moved up and down Jack’s body, “you’re soft. If you don’t get in line soon, Rollins, I’m afraid distractions will have to be dealt with?” Pierce leveled him with a look that made Jack’s blood run cold. “Are we clear?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Jack’s jaw ticked and his body tensed. This was a threat on TJ’s life. Pierce was actually here, in front of Jack, threatening the life of his child. He had to leave, his mind already beginning to plan. He’d, of course, had emergency contacts and provisions in place had he decided to ever leave but he really never thought he’d have to use them. How wrong he’d been. “Crystal, Sir.”</i>
</p><p>A chorus of “Daddy! Daddy!” Brought Jack out of his thoughts and his head snapped up. He looked at TJ and Wanda, standing at the doorway of his office. He could tell TJ had been bathed and changed into his pajamas already. “Can you read me a story?” TJ asked pleadingly. </p><p>“A story?” Jack stood up, stretching his arms above his head before walking up to them. “A story, you say?” TJ started to giggle and shift excitedly. Jack scooped up TJ in his arms, losing the boy into a fit of squeals and giggles. “Alright. Story time it is.” He looked over at Wanda and said, “I got this. Go enjoy the rest of your night.”</p><p>Wanda smiled, nodding her head, “goodnight, you two.” She turned and started heading towards her own quarters. </p><p>Still carrying TJ, Jack turned to walk into his son’s bedroom. It was decent in size but there were toys and stuffed animals in every nook and cranny. Jack tried to keep a balance of learning toys and normal toys, the doctor said the learning toys were essential to stimulating TJ’s growth. However, TJ was spoiled by everyone. Almost every time he returned from the store with Brock he came back with a new toy and the others of the group often brought over little presents for him. Jack was grateful that they all accepted and loved TJ so readily. </p><p>Carefully setting TJ down in his bed, Jack started to tuck him in, making sure his son was comfortable. TJ was everything to Jack and he would do anything and everything to make sure TJ had a good life. It’s why Jack was quitting after this last job. He needed to be more present in TJ’s life - - needed to cut out the risk of being caught and having TJ taken away from him. </p><p>“So, which story tonight?” Jack asked, brushing a stray curl from TJ’s forehead. Once TJ had picked the book for tonight, Jack started to read it, doing different voices for different characters, just the way TJ liked it. It wasn’t long until the seven year old started to drift into sleep and Jack dropped a kiss to TJ’s forehead. “Goodnight, TJ.” He whispered softly.</p><p>“Goodnight, Daddy, I love you,” TJ murmured sleepily.</p><p>“And, I love you most,” Jack replied in turn and carefully got up, putting the book back on the shelf and switching off the light on his way out. He left the door slightly open and made sure the nightlight in TJ’s room was on before stepping out into the hall. </p><p>“Yer ready for bed?” Brock’s voice carried softly down from the opened door of the bedroom they shared.</p><p>Jack opened his mouth to protest, about to say he still had planning to do. However, Brock seemed to notice this and shook his head, “enough plannin’ fer today. You’ve been at it for hours. Come to bed.” </p><p>No energy to argue, Jack nodded and stepped over to Brock, dropping a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I love you,” he said.</p><p>“And, I love you. Now, let’s get some rest.”</p><p>**********</p><p>It always surprised Jack how quickly time went by while he was planning for a job. Weeks turned into months in what seemed like a blink of an eye. The date was getting closer and Jack still had some small details that had to be thought out. He worried about everything which was the reason why his plans were always so detailed. No room for error. It was also why he was very successful - - if his team followed him, there would be no reason to worry. </p><p>However, this go around he wasn’t just planning the heist. He was also planning for his family’s future. Jack knew he wanted to take them far away. They had the money for it - - due to Jack’s careful planning and saving they would never really have to worry about money again. He’d thought about staying in the states, looked at some places for sale on the west coast but something continued to nag at him. Something just didn’t feel right. </p><p>It had been an off comment by Clint that had started it all. <i>Brock always talks about his family in Italy</i>. It had given Jack pause as he thought about it. It was true, of course. Brock had spent the first seven years of his life in Italy before moving to the states and Brock constantly daydreamed and talked about one day going back to visit with his Nonna. </p><p>That night, Jack had looked up villas for sale close to the coastal town where Brock had grown up. Much to Jack’s surprise, they could actually afford it and not just a small home. No, the villas he found himself looking into were big enough for his family. He counted on Wanda coming with them but he would of course ask her to make sure it was what she wanted. Jack wanted her to be happy. She deserved it after everything she’d been through. </p><p>He wanted it to be a surprise for Brock, though. Jack smiled to himself at the thought of Brock’s face when he told him where they were moving. Brock would be happy, he hoped, and excited to see his family again. Jack wanted to give his boyfriend that.</p><p>It wasn’t just his family’s future he thought about. The entire team had asked for his help and Jack granted it gladly. He helped them set up accounts and make plans for their getaways. It was nice that they all trusted him so much. He truly thought of his team as extended family and would do everything he could to make sure everyone got a happy ending. </p><p>******</p><p>The heavenly smell of freshly ground coffee beans wafted in the air and Wanda took a deep breath of it as she stepped into the coffee shop. She glanced over her shoulder to look at Brock. It was the first time Brock had come with them to the coffee shop but he’d had free time and felt the need for a mid-afternoon pick me up. </p><p>“Hi, Jackie!” TJ waved excitedly to the young man behind the counter.</p><p>Jackie glanced over and offered TJ a smile but his eyes shifted to Brock standing close to Wanda, reading the menu above Jackie’s head and Wanda could’ve sworn she saw Jackie’s smile waver a bit. However, he was quick to replace it with a polite smile. “Hey, TJ, how’s it going?”</p><p>“Good,” TJ replied, rocking back and forth on his heels, “Daddy says I need’ta get new pants soon ‘cause I’m growing so big!” He boasted proudly, “I betcha I’ll be as big as you one day, Jackie!”</p><p>Jackie started punching in their usual order as he nodded to TJ’s statement, “I bet you will, maybe even <i>bigger</i>.”</p><p>TJ gasped, eyes wide as he looked back at Wanda and Brock, “do ya really think I’m gonna be bigger than Jackie? That’s big!”</p><p>Wanda laughed softly and shrugged her shoulders, “your Daddy is very tall so it’s definitely possible that you’ll be as tall as him.” She looked at Jackie, who seemed to be avoiding her eyes and she frowned softly in confusion. Had she said something to offend him?</p><p>“Yeah, your Daddy’s very tall, kiddo,” Brock agreed with a grin, ruffling TJ’s hair playfully, making TJ giggle happily. </p><p>“Do you know what you want to order, Sir?” Jackie asked Brock politely, fingers poised over the screen of his register to punch in the order.</p><p>Brock made a soft humming noise as he looked at the menu once more before he nodded once and said, “yeah, I’ll get a iced macchiato, but can I get that with skim milk?”</p><p>Jackie nodded and offered the group a small smile before telling them the amount for their order. Brock paid for it, drawing a, “thank you,” from Wanda. Once they made their way to their usual table, TJ eagerly started to watch some pigeons on the sidewalk as Brock looked at Wanda.</p><p>“So, is that why you always come ‘ere?” Brock asked with a knowing grin.</p><p>Wanda flushed and tucked a lock of her long hair behind one ear, “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she murmured.</p><p>“Sure ya do,” Brock chuckled, looking over to the counter where Jackie’s back was turned to them as he made their drinks. “He’s cute,” Brock said in a softer tone, “why doncha ask him out?”</p><p>Wanda sputtered a bit in shock and she tried to think of the proper words, “I  - - I don’t . . . isn’t that weird for the girl to ask the guy out? I mean . . . if he was interested - - he would have asked me already, right?”</p><p>“The guy seems a bit shy, maybe he’s scared or nervous? Kinda like ‘ow Jack was. Took ‘im forever to make a move. I regret not makin’ a move sooner,” Brock shrugged his broad shoulders, looking at ease with the conversation despite Wanda’s embarrassment. “Jus’ sayin’ the worst that’ll happen is he’ll say no and then you can move on, ya know?”</p><p>Wanda worried at her bottom lip and her eyes slid over to watch Jackie for a few more moments before she nodded slowly. “You’re right,” she started to stand up, “no harm in trying.”</p><p>“Atta girl,” Brock grinned lopsidedly, “go get ‘im!”</p><p>Wanda smoothed down the fabric of her skirt anxiously before she took a deep breath and started towards the counter. “Jackie?” She called out.</p><p>Jackie turned quickly, putting the lid on Brock’s drink. He blinked in surprise, “oh, Wanda . . . was there something else you needed?”</p><p>Shaking her head, Wanda replied, “no, I . . . I wanted to ask you something?”</p><p>Jackie put a swirl of whipped cream on TJ’s drink as he nodded. He looked up to meet Wanda’s eyes once more. “Okay?”</p><p>“I was . . . I - - um . . .” she took and released a deep breath, a flush rising in her cheeks at the concerned look on Jackie’s face. She must really look like a fool. “I was wondering if maybe . . . if you wanted to go out sometime? For lunch or something? I know a new exhibit opened at the Met?” She knew from talking with Jackie that he was into art, he was actually going to school for it.</p><p>Jackie’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he stammered, “uh - - really? With me? But what about your boyfriend?”</p><p>Wanda blinked slowly and shook her head, “boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend?”</p><p>Jackie gestured to Brock sitting at the table with TJ, “who’s that, then?”</p><p>“Brock?” Wanda suddenly laughed and shook her head again, “Brock isn’t my boyfriend . . . he’s the boyfriend of my employer? TJ’s dad? Brock’s <i>gay</i>.”</p><p>Jackie flushed brightly, the tips of his ears turning a nice shade of pink. “I’m sorry . . . I didn’t mean . . .”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Wanda smiled at Jackie, “but, now that you know I’m single . . . what do you say to a date?”</p><p>Jackie smiled sweetly and nodded, “I think that would be great. I get off on Friday at five? I can pick you up at six? The Met is open late on Fridays.”</p><p>“I’d really like that,” Wanda grinned, quickly jotting down her number and address for Jackie on a napkin. “I can’t wait.” </p><p>**********</p><p>Heist day was only four days away and everyone was anxious. It was how it always was. The team knew that Jack planned everything, that if they followed what he said they wouldn’t be caught but there was still that nagging in the back of their brains that caused them to worry about <i>what if?</i></p><p>As per their usual customs, everyone was over for dinner. A few days before the heist they would all come over to Brock and Jack’s house to finalize the plan and go over everything one last time. However, this one was slightly different than normal. This was the last time they’d all be meeting up like this, casually. After this heist they would go their separate ways and not see one another for a very long time. </p><p>Jack thought of the villa he’d secured for his family. It was spacious and open, right up against the beach while still being only a few miles away from the village where Brock’s family lived. He hadn’t told Brock yet. He figured he would after the heist. </p><p>Jack looked around the room, seeing Clint and TJ playing with Lucky. Natasha talking with Steve and Bucky, casually sitting on the arm of the chair. Brock sat next to him, leaning against his body, just relaxing and enjoying the few moments of calm. </p><p>He would miss them. Natasha with her infinite wisdom and cool attitude. She had helped him on many occasions, both with the heists and in his personal life. Clint and his giddy optimism and endless supply of lame jokes that always made people laugh. Jack knew that TJ would miss them too, Clint and Natasha had become very close friends to the family over the years. He would miss Steve, even if he didn’t fully trust the man all the time. Steve had always been a good moral compass and had always taken time to talk with TJ, helping him with a coloring activity and bringing TJ new coloring books. Steve was a loyal man to his friends and especially to Bucky. Then there was Bucky. Brock would miss Bucky the most. They’d been close friends for years and would talk on the phone for hours. Bucky was a good friend for Brock, helping him keep on a mostly stable straight path.</p><p>Jack wished there was a way they could all stay together but after their last heist they would need to go their separate ways. He knew that and so did all of his team. As much as they cared about one another it was better to be safe and free rather than locked in a cell. It would be easier this way, even if it hurt to think about.</p><p>He looked over at Wanda and saw her smiling at the screen of her phone. Jack knew she must be texting Jackie. That was something Jack hadn’t prepared for and frankly had no idea how to handle. Wanda and Jackie had been dating for almost a month now and it seemed to be going very well. Jack had met the boy and while he was shy and nervous he genuinely seemed to care for Wanda and the feelings were mutual on her part. Jack didn’t want to force them apart but it was hard imagining his life without Wanda in it. Would she want to stay here in New York and continue the budding relationship with Jackie or would she move to Italy with the only family she’d ever really known?</p><p>Jack really needed to speak to her about it but whenever he thought it would be a good time he always chickened out. Because he knew what Wanda would do. She would move with them to Italy and never see Jackie again. Jack wondered if it might be possible for Jackie to move with them. But, they’d only been dating for a few weeks. . . it all seemed too fast. Jack wanted Wanda happy and Jackie seemed to do that.</p><p>“Yer thinkin’ too hard,” Brock murmured softly, “can hear you thinkin’ from here.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Jack said softly, turning his head to drop a kiss to the top of Brock’s head. “I’m just trying to figure out how everything is going to work after.”</p><p>“You mean with Wanda and the new boyfriend,” Brock asked and Jack never ceased to be amazed at how Brock seemed to be able to read his mind. </p><p>“I hate to take her away from someone that makes her happy but . . . the thought of leaving her here alone,” Jack sighed softly, shaking his head. “I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Brock made a soft humming noise, sitting up straighter to watch Wanda for a few moments before turning his head up to look at Jack. “She has seemed happier these last few weeks.” </p><p>“I know,” Jack sighed and shook his head, “I don’t suppose Jackie would just want to move with us.”</p><p>“Can’t say ‘cause you ain’t even told me where we’re goin’,” Brock bumped his shoulder lightly against Jack’s.</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Jack replied with the same answer he’d told Brock since he’d started asking. “I promise you’re going to like it though.” He kissed Brock’s lips and stroked his thumb down Brock’s cheek. “I love you.”</p><p>“I know ya do,” Brock smiled, “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p>The morning of the heist started like any other morning at the large bank. Ten tellers clocked in and got the bank ready for the morning wave of clients that would come in through their doors before heading off to whatever nine to five jobs they had. None of them expected what was going to happen - - it only happened in movies, right? Not here, not to them.</p><p>It all happened so fast that no one could even clearly remember how it began. One moment it was a normal day until very quickly it wasn’t. </p><p>Jack and his group were methodical, quick and swept in with a power and dominance that no one could deny. The tellers were forced from their stations and made to lay on the floor with the handful of customers that had been unlucky enough to be in the bank at the time. </p><p>The group wore masks, hiding their identities from those in the building. Clint stayed in the running van, ready to take off as soon as the others made it back. Bucky, Brock, and Natasha kept control of the tellers and the clients on the main floor, making sure none of them called for the police. The trio were good at that task, demanding and scary enough to keep people compliant but they had never in any of their jobs actually hurt anyone. Jack was extremely proud of that fact.</p><p>Jack and Steve worked with the bank manager as the older man shakily overrode the security to get into the vault. They were calmer and despite the action they were doing their relaxed demeanor helped keep the other man calm enough to get it done quickly and efficiently.</p><p>The entire time, Jack kept a count going in his head. They were ahead of schedule, which was good. The quicker they were done, the better chance they had of not being caught. </p><p>As the manager loaded the stacks of money into the bags, Jack and Steve made sure he didn’t add any dye packs or anything of the sort. Finally, the bag was loaded and Steve zipped it up before slinging it over his shoulder. </p><p>They were done. But, they weren’t quite in the clear yet.</p><p>Steve and Jack hastily made their way from the vault and walked into the main area where the rest were. Bucky, Brock, and Natasha had done a good job of keeping everyone placated. No alarms had been raised. Jack hated to be overconfident but he felt like they’d actually done it. Everything was going according to plan.</p><p>With a simple hand signal from Jack, the group quickly vacated the building and ran into the waiting van with Clint behind the wheel. Jack was the last to climb in and he pulled the doors shut behind him with a loud <i>thud</i>.</p><p>Breathless and body thrumming with adrenaline as the tires squealed against pavement as Clint pressed hard against the gas pedal, Jack pulled off the mask from his face, falling back against the side of the van. The job had gone perfectly, no one had been hurt, everyone had followed the plan to the letter and they’d even gotten out with time to spare. Brock, across from him, chest heaving and a large smile on his face, leaned forward and kissed Jack hard. </p><p>“I love you,” Brock breathed against his lips, fingers gripping the short hairs on the nape of Jack’s neck. “We did it. We fuckin’ did it.”</p><p>“We still have to ditch the van, but, yes . . . I think we did it,” Jack touched his forehead to Brock’s before kissing his boyfriend once more, softer this time. “I love you, too.”</p><p>“Alright, boys,” Natasha called out as the van slowed to a stop, “you’ll have plenty of time for making out later. Let’s finish the job.” She moved to the back of the van and opened the two doors, jumping out onto the gravel. </p><p>Steve did the same, one of the bags full of money slung over his shoulder. Jack carried the other one and the two men quickly threw the bags into their second SUV. Bucky and Clint got to work on setting the getaway van on fire. Everything was truly going just as Jack had planned and he was already thinking about Brock’s face when he told them where they’d be going the next day. </p><p>“Let’s get going,” Bucky said and the group piled into the second car and started driving towards Jack’s house. </p><p>Suddenly, Jack’s phone started to ring and, confused, he pulled it out. He smiled at the sight of Wanda’s name flashing on the screen. He answered the call, “hey, Wanda. Looks like you’ll be able to get that dress you wanted after all.” Jack gave Brock a wink as he smiled.</p><p>Jack’s smile fell slightly when there was a silence on the other end and a feeling of unease began to settle. “Wanda?”</p><p>“Hello, Jack,” a familiar voice that caused his blood to run cold. “I’ve been looking for you for quite some time.”</p><p>“Pierce,” Jack fought to keep his own tone calm and collected. He could feel the eyes of his team on him but he couldn’t meet their gazes . . . not even Brock’s.</p><p>“Now, that isn’t a way to greet your old friend is it?” Pierce said and Jack could practically see the smirk playing across his lips. Suddenly, Jack heard a cry in the background and he knew that cry. Pierce had TJ. </p><p>“Whatever this is, Pierce, leave my son and Wanda out of it. They don’t have anything to do with us.”</p><p>“But, don’t they? Aren’t they the reason you left my employment?” Pierce asked, sounding casual but TJ’s continued cries caused a shiver to run down Jack’s spine. “Don’t worry, Jack. I won’t hurt them. I just want to talk. They are my insurance you won’t . . . run off again. I’ll send you the details. Talk to you soon.”</p><p>“They hurt Jackie - -”  Wanda shouted but the rest of her sentence had been cut off as Pierce ended the call.</p><p>Jackie had been at the house with Wanda and TJ, Jack remembered, and he prayed he hadn’t gotten the boy killed. Pierce had Wanda and TJ but Jack knew Pierce wouldn’t hurt them - - not yet . . . Jack had some time to figure something out and he already despised the thought crossing into his mind. “Clint,” Jack ordered, “get us home. Fast.”</p><p>Jack hardly had time to explain what had happened to the others before Clint pulled into the garage of Jack and Brock’s home. Jack didn’t even wait for the car to come to a full stop before he opened the door of the SUV and jumped out. He could hear the others following close behind. Inside, the house was a mess due to an obvious struggle. The glass coffee table shattered and furniture turned over, dents in the wall and blood smeared on the floor.</p><p>“Shit,” Clint breathed out as they came across a body laid on the floor of the kitchen. It wasn’t Jackie but probably one of the men who’d come to take Wanda and TJ. Had Jackie killed him?</p><p>“Jackie?” Jack called out, stepping over the body and towards the back door. “Oh my God,” Jack kneeled down next to Jackie. The young man was almost unrecognizable under all the blood and swelling. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he alive?” Steve had crouched down as well, reaching out to put his fingers to a pulse point. There was a pause and Steve nodded once. “Faint. We need to get him to a hospital, Jack.”</p><p>“We can’t,” Jack shook his head, swallowing thickly.</p><p>“But - -” Clint started to oppose but Jack cut him off.</p><p>“If we take him to a hospital, they’ll contact the police. We can’t put attention on ourselves. It was a miracle none of our neighbors called the police.” Jack let out a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair. He looked down at Jackie, seeing the shallow breathing and he knew Jackie needed help. “I know someone who can help. He’s discrete.”</p><p>Clint looked uncertain, like he wanted to say something before he finally nodded reluctantly in agreement. “Alright . . . but, what do we do about the dead guy in the kitchen?” He jutted his thumb over his shoulder.</p><p>To everyone’s surprise, it wasn’t Jack that spoke up but Steve. “Clint, Bucky, and I will take care of the body. Natasha and Brock, why don’t you two go with Jack and Jackie?” Steve met Jack’s eyes and said, “text me the address where we can meet up with you guys later?”</p><p>“Take care of a body? Since when do you know anything about taking care of a body?” Bucky asked incredulously.</p><p>Steve shrugged his large shoulders, “you’ve made me watch enough CSI.”</p><p>Brock snorted softly and rolled his eyes before looking at Jack, “c’mon, we need’ta get ‘im loaded in the car.” He gestured to Jackie.</p><p>Jack nodded and together they were able to carefully lift Jackie and carry him to the car, laying him down gently in the backseat where Natasha had already laid down some blankets. “I’ll sit in the back,” Natasha told Jack before hopping into the large trunk space of the SUV. </p><p>Brock took another glance at Jackie, letting out a soft curse, “why would they beat ‘im up so much? Why not kill ‘im or jus’ knock ‘im out?”</p><p>Jack’s eyes met his boyfriend’s and said, “because he put up a hell of a fight. Come on, we gotta go.” He shut the door and walked around the car to get into the driver’s seat, Brock getting in the passenger seat.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Jack pulled to a slow stop in front of townhome with a nondescript sliver sedan sitting in the driveway. Jack looked over his shoulder, looking at Jackie and his eyes met Natasha’s. “How’s he doing?” He asked.</p><p>“Still breathing,” Natasha said, frowning softly, “I hope this friend of yours will help us.”</p><p>“He will,” Jack said, unbuckling and opening his door, “wait here.” He quickly kissed Brock’s temple before getting out of the car and hurrying up to the front door. He knocked in three quick successions and stood there, waiting for the man to answer.</p><p>The door opened to reveal a middle aged man with greying hair, wire glasses, and a nervous posture. He blinked dark brown eyes, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Jack? What . . . what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Bruce,” Jack breathed out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “I need your help.”</p><p>**********</p><p>It was hours later when Bruce came out, wiping his hands on a towel, looking exhausted. He ran a hand through his dark hair. Jack stood up quickly, the rest of the group looking towards the doctor as well. Steve, Bucky, and Clint had arrived at the house two hours earlier, Clint looked pale but Steve had reported the body had been dealt with. </p><p>“How is he?” Jack asked, worried about the kid that had been completely innocent but been hurt by just being around them. He was intensely worried about his son and Wanda. He knew if he followed Pierce’s orders then his old boss wouldn’t hurt them. But, Jack wanted them back now. </p><p>Bruce wiped off his glasses and put them back on as he answered, “he should be in a hospital, Jack.” He answered honestly, “but, I did my best. It seems his injuries are stabilized and I can’t see any outwardly signs of internal injuries but you know how unreliable that can be. If he survives the night and tomorrow that will be a good sign. ”</p><p>Jack nodded, running a hand down his face.</p><p>“How exactly do you know this guy, Jack?” Clint asked from his spot on the couch next to Natasha. </p><p>Glancing over, Jack looked at his group, his team. “This is doctor Bruce Banner,” Jack said, “he used to help my . . . old team?”</p><p>“The same team that beat Jackie half to death and took TJ and Wanda?” Bucky asked, frowned softly in worry and Jack couldn’t blame him. </p><p>“Yeah, the same one,” Jack rubbed at his cheek and let out a stuttering sigh. </p><p>“How are we going to get them back?” Natasha asked, always the one to get straight down to business. It’s something that Jack has always appreciated about her.</p><p>“I’m going to do what Pierce wants,” Jack said simply and he could feel Brock’s eyes boring into him. </p><p>“Like hell you are,” Brock snapped with a shake of his head, “doesn’t that guy hate you?”</p><p>“I don’t have any other choice,” Jack said miserably, meeting Brock’s eyes and he felt his stomach drop. “Pierce won’t hurt them if I do what he wants.” He looked at the others in the room and said, “You guys all need to get out of town, though. Just like we originally planned. The longer we all stay the bigger the chance we have at getting caught.”</p><p>“We can’t just leave while TJ and Wanda are missing! While Jackie’s fighting for his life!” Steve protested with a shake of his head. “Jack, you can’t expect us to do that. We’re . . . we’re a team! We’re family.”</p><p>“Look, I have a plan,” Jack said, rubbing the back of his neck. He was exhausted and worried, terrified for TJ and Wanda. “I know someone that can help,” he shared a glance with Bruce and by the doctor’s nod, Jack knew Bruce understood who he was taking about.</p><p>Brock scoffed and shook his head, “I ain’t about to let ya go rushin’ to get killed, Jack. I’m comin’ with you.”</p><p>Jack took a step towards Brock, cupping his face in his hands and dropping a kiss to Brock’s lips. “If you come with me, Wanda and TJ are dead. Pierce is a man of his word, Brock. He wants me to go alone. Please, you’ve trusted me all this time. Trust me now. I know what I’m doing.”</p><p>Letting out a harsh breath, Brock gripped Jack’s arms tightly, as if he were afraid to let him go. “You better not be lyin’ to me. Get Wanda, TJ, and yourself back to me. Ya hear?”</p><p>Jack nodded, letting out a breathy laugh. “I promise. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you,” Brock replied and Jack knew he was scared. He hated to make him feel that way but there was no other option.</p><p>**********</p><p>The warehouse on the docks was a cliche meeting place if Jack ever saw one. Pierce had always been a stickler for the classics, though, so Jack wasn’t completely surprised. Some of Pierce’s men waited outside and one of them Jack recognized right away.</p><p>“Ward,” Jack said simply, looking at one of his old teammates, a man who’d been as violent as he was rash. </p><p>“Rollins,” Ward grabbed Jack’s elbow in a hard grip and Jack could feel the cool metal of the gun through his shirt. “Nice to see you again.”</p><p>“Can’t say the same,” Jack replied in a cold, even tone. </p><p>Ward snorted softly and then gave one of the other men guarding the door a nod. The man opened the door and Ward marched Jack into the building. The warehouse was large, the setting sun streaming in through the windows along the side and ceiling. It was obvious the building had been abandoned for some time, the large machinery had collected a good layer of dust.  Their footsteps echoed off the walls but even from where they were Jack could already hear his son’s cries. Jack’s heart rate picked up, blood rushing through his ears. He almost missed it as Ward began to speak.</p><p>“That kid you had guarding the whore and your brat was good. Where’d you find him?” Ward asked as they moved through the large warehouse. So far Jack had only counted four men. Leave it to Pierce to be overconfident. His plan just might work. </p><p>That confused Jack, causing him to pause a moment before he picked up his stride again next to Ward. The other man noticed and let out a derisive laugh. “Kid put up a hell of a fight. Killed Damien. He knew some pretty advanced self defense techniques. Not that it helped him in the end. You know how I like a challenge.”</p><p>“No, you like to hurt people. He was just a kid, Ward,” they didn’t need to know Jackie was alive. It would keep him safer in the long run. Jack knew he needed to figure out a way to get Jackie out of town as well. </p><p>“I can tell you right now that kid wasn’t <i>just a kid</i>. He’d had training of some sort,” Ward shrugged, uncaring of the life he thought he took. As they made their way towards the back, TJ’s cries got louder and Jack hated it. He hated the true fear in those wails. He had taken TJ away from all this, from the fear and the pain and look at what good it had done? “God, does that brat ever shut up? Got a pair of lungs on him.” </p><p>They walked through an opened door and Jack finally saw his son and Wanda. They were huddled in the back corner of the room, Wanda holding TJ on her lap. Jack couldn’t see any obvious sign of injury. Wanda’s eyes were wide with fear, skin pale, but unharmed. TJ saw Jack as soon as they entered and he cried out, “Daddy!” He tried to get off Wanda’s lap to run to him but she held him firmly. TJ’s face was flushed from his crying and brown curls mussed but again, he was unharmed. At least Pierce had kept his word.</p><p>Jack’s eyes shifted from his family to Pierce as the man walked towards them, wearing an expensive three piece suit. The older man’s steps were calm, casual as if he wasn’t holding Jack’s family hostage. “What a pleasure it is to see you again, Jack. It’s been too long, hasn’t it?” Pierce stopped right in front of Jack and Ward took a step back, the gun still aimed squarely on Jack. </p><p>Meeting Pierce’s eyes, Jack’s jaw ticked and he said, “not long enough.”</p><p>Pierce’s eyes flashed dangerously and his hand snapped out, backhanding Jack across the face hard. Jack heard Wanda let out a gasp and TJ’s wails started up anew. “You’re in no position to be rude, Mr. Rollins.” He nodded to Ward who in turn moved his aim from Jack to Wanda and TJ. “How did you manage to hide so well, hmm? Cut a little deal with the feds? I wonder how they feel with the fact you're still in the business.”</p><p>“What is it you want, Pierce?” Jack ground out, cheek throbbing but it wasn’t nearly as painful as the sound of TJ’s cries. “You got my attention. I’m here. Let Wanda and my son go and we can talk about this.”</p><p>Pierce clucked his tongue in annoyance and he shook his head disapprovingly. “I gave you everything, Jack. Everything you are today is because of me. And, look how you repaid my generosity? You took off in the middle of the night, took one of my workers,” he pointed a finger at Wanda, “and then took my jobs from me!” He punched Jack hard in the abdomen and Jack doubled over as the wind was knocked from his lungs. “I don’t take kindly to people who steal from me!” Fingers gripped Jack’s hair and yanked up, drawing a grimace from Jack. He saw that Wanda had turned TJ’s face into her shoulder, holding him as she attempted to soothe the child. Their eyes met briefly and Jack gave a minute nod. </p><p>Jack felt a gun press hard against his chin and his eyes snapped back to meet Pierce’s. “You want money? I can give you money.” </p><p>The safety made an audible click and Jack realized with a settling dread that he might die. “It’s too late for repayments, I’m afraid, Jack.”</p><p>A gun shot rang out and Wanda let out a scream. Jack stumbled as the fingers in his hair released just before another shot echoed off the walls. Ward and Pierce collapsed to the floor in a heap and Jack looked over, letting out a breath of relief. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” Jack rasped out, looking at Agent Fury and Hill as they lowered their weapons. </p><p>Fury shrugged his shoulders, “hit every red light on the way over.” He said, his one eye scanned over Jack to check for injury, “you alright?”</p><p>Jack nodded once and let out a breath before he turned to Wanda and TJ. Wanda, knowing the danger had ended, loosened her hold on TJ. By the time TJ had turned around and started to get up to run to Jack, Jack was already there, scooping him up. </p><p>TJ started to wail and sob again, clutching tightly to Jack’s shirt which was dampening with his tears. Jack closed his eyes, letting his hand run down TJ’s back and then his fingers through the back of TJ’s head. “It’s okay,” he soothed, “shhh, it’s alright. I’m here. You’re safe.” He kissed TJ’s temple. </p><p>“Scary, Daddy! Th- - they got our house!” TJ hiccoughed, not lifting his head from Jack’s neck. “Don’t let them get me ‘gain, Daddy!” </p><p>“Never, never again, I promise,” Jack vowed and he looked down at Wanda. Holding TJ with one arm under his butt, Jack offered the other hand to Wanda, who took it. </p><p>She looked shaken and devastated. The last she’d seen was Jackie being beaten severely. She assumed he was dead. Jack brought her close with one arm and kissed the top of her head. “He’s still alive,” he breathed out and she went stiff with shock. “Not out of the woods yet, but still alive.”</p><p>Fury stepped over as Agent Hill started talking to other agents to begin processing the scene. “Let’s get you three out of here,” he said and Jack agreed.</p><p>It was time to go home.</p><p>**********</p><p>Jack stepped onto the back porch of Bruce’s home, looking up at the night sky above them. The stars were bright and painted a beautiful scene, twinkling and calming. It had taken a while to get TJ to relax and even longer to get him to bed. Jack knew it would be a while before his son would be able to move past what had happened to them, what he’d seen. Wanda had told him that she’d tried to keep him shielded from the attack that left Jackie so gravely injured but she hadn’t been able to block all of it.</p><p>TJ had clung to Jack even after they got back to Bruce and the rest of the team tried to greet him. The little boy had hidden his face into Jack’s neck and just hung on tightly. It was a miracle Jack had been able to coax him to eat a small meal and get a bath before bed. Jack had sat with him for almost an hour in Bruce’s small guest bedroom before exhaustion finally won out and TJ drifted off.</p><p>Jack knew he didn’t have a lot of time, TJ might wake up and if Jack wasn’t there when he did it would take a long time to get him settled again. However, he had to finish what he’d started.</p><p>“Took a lot of favors for me not to have to bring you and your team in,” Fury said, hands stuffed into the pockets of his long black coat. His head was tilted back slightly so he could stare at the stars. “Told them that we caught a lot bigger fish today. That you and your team would be enjoying <i>retirement</i>.”</p><p>Jack nodded, running a hand through his hair, “we are. All of us are out for good, I can promise you that.” He paused a moment, a shooting star shot across the black sky and Jack’s lips twitched into a small smile. “Thank you, Nick, for what you did for us . . . for me.”</p><p>“I’ve been watching your back since you agreed to be my eyes and ears for Pierce’s gang way back when, Jack. I wasn’t about to stop now. . . though I did not appreciate you attempting to hide from me all these years.” There was a silence between them. Jack should have figured Fury knew where he’d been this whole time - - probably knew he’d been active, too. But, like he’d said, there had been bigger fish to fry. </p><p>Fury looked over at Jack, watching him, “how’s your boy and the girl?”</p><p>“TJ is shaken up but he’ll be okay, might take him a bit to bounce back but I’ll be there every step of the way.” Jack turned his head to meet Fury’s gaze, “and, Wanda is keeping vigil by Jackie’s side. They did a number on him.”</p><p>Fury nodded, “I can arrange for the boy’s care. Make sure he’s treated . . . privately, at a hospital.”</p><p>Jack let out a breath of relief and he nodded, “thank you. He just . . . he got wrapped up in all this but he’s a good kid.”</p><p>“We also took care of the man that was at your house?” Fury glanced at Jack, “self-defense. The kid won’t be charged. We’ll arrange for transport to Italy as well,” Fury replied and it caused Jack to stiffen, looking surprised. Fury laughed, shaking his head, “did you really think you hid yourself from us?” Fury looked up at the night sky, “no, I know about the villa in Italy, Jack. I figure you’re taking your family there? I can make sure the boy makes it there when he’s well enough to travel. If Wanda wants to stay with him I can make sure both make it to Italy safely. You have my word.”</p><p>Jack turned to face Fury and he offered his hand to him, “thank you, Fury.”</p><p>“You’re a good man, Jack. Just make sure you stay on the right side of the law from here on out, hmm?” Fury reached out to shake Jack’s hand before heading back into the house and out the front door. </p><p>Jack made his way back inside as well, walking towards the front living area where he knew his group sat around. This would be the last time they saw each other for a very long big time. They’d all go their separate ways and live out their lives. It was a hard thing for them all to imagine. They’d grown close over the last few years. </p><p>Natasha was the first one to see him come into the room and she watched him. “Everything good?”</p><p>Jack nodded, walking up behind Brock to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. Brock leaned back against Jack’s chest. “Fury will help Jackie get to Italy with us when he’s well enough to travel, I’ll ask Wanda if she wants to leave with us tomorrow or with Jackie.”</p><p>“Italy?” Brock pulled out of Jack’s arms and turned around to face him.</p><p>“Cats out of the bag,” Clint commented with a smile, his arm wrapped around Natasha’s shoulders.</p><p>“Italy,” Jack confirmed with a nod, meeting Brock’s eyes. “I got us a villa, about ten miles out from the village where your Nanna lives.” Jack held his breath, waiting for his boyfriend’s reaction. Brock watched Jack for several moments and Jack thought he might’ve made a mistake when Brock suddenly wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and kissed him soundly on the lips. Jack dropped his hands to Brock’s hips and whispered, “are you happy?”</p><p>Brock nodded, smiling, “yeah, Jack, I’m happy.”</p><p>“Not to ruin such a beautiful moment for the happy couple but I think a group hug is needed!” Bucky called out, causing Natasha to roll her eyes playfully. “Hey,” he pointed at her, getting to his feet with Steve following close behind. “This is the last time we’re going to see each other for a while! A group hug is definitely needed.”</p><p>The group merged together and hugged each other. Despite the day they’d had and the change in their lives on the horizon, Jack was happy. He couldn’t wait for the next chapter in his life to start and to start a new chapter the old one had to close.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p>“What’s that, Daddy?” TJ asked, pushing up to the tip of his toes to try and peer at the postcard in Jack’s hand. Since the kidnapping nearly three months before, TJ and Jack were nearly inseparable. TJ had his good days and bad days, sometimes crying for hours afraid that the people who’d <i>got their house</i> would be back. But, as time passed there were more good days than bad and Jack couldn’t ask for more. </p><p>The waves from the sea could be heard just below the cliff that overlooked it. The villa was stunning, of course, and Jack hadn’t seen Brock happier than he was here back in his hometown in Italy. Brock’s Nanna, a woman that had clearly taught Brock all of his spirit and feistiness, had taken to Jack and especially TJ quite quickly. They had been a family before, the four of them, but something just felt different - - special now.</p><p>Jack looked down at the postcard, a picture of the Eiffel Tower displayed proudly across it. He flipped the postcard over and it only had a little drawing of a star surrounded by two circles in the message space. Jack smiled, knowing it was from Steve and Bucky. They were traveling all of Europe right now before settling down. From what Jack had gathered, Clint and Natasha found a small cabin somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. They were all peacefully and happily retired. </p><p>“It’s from Steve and Bucky,” Jack told his son, passing the postcard down to TJ. </p><p>TJ grabbed it with his free hand, the other firmly gripping Jack’s hand. He looked down at the picture and grinned, “that’s real pretty, huh, Daddy?”</p><p>“It is,” Jack confirmed with a nod, beginning to guide TJ back towards the villa - - towards their home. TJ followed along, still looking at the postcard.</p><p>“I miss them, Daddy,” TJ said solemnly, looking up at his father with his wide blue eyes. </p><p>Turning to Tj, Jack crouched down, brushing a stray curl from TJ’s forehead. “I miss them, too, TJ. A lot. But, you have to remember everyone is safe and happy. And,” Jack paused, offering his son a gentle smile. “We’ll see them again. Someday.”</p><p>TJ nodded, sniffling a bit. Jack picked him up easily in his arms and started walking through the gardens back towards the villa. He glanced over at Wanda and Jackie. Wanda was taking Jackie on his daily stroll through the villa’s gardens. It had been a long recovery and he still had a lot more to do but Jackie was at least mobile, albeit with a cane but it was progress. Jack would do anything in his power to help the boy, he’d almost died trying to protect his family and it would be a debt no amount of money would be able to repay. </p><p>Wanda met Jack’s eyes, her long brunette curls pulled back from her face and she wore a sundress with yellow flowers printed on it. She looked happy with Jackie and Jack wanted that for her. They exchanged smiles before her attention turned back to Jackie when he said something to her.</p><p>Jack stepped up the few stairs that lead to the sliding glass doors at the back of the villa. He set TJ down, who ran through the home and towards the living room where he could hear Brock watching some television. Jack followed closely behind, watching as TJ jumped onto the couch and pressed up against Brock’s side.</p><p>“Look what we got from Steve and Bucky!” TJ exclaimed, shoving the postcard right under Brock’s nose.</p><p>Brock took the postcard and looked it over, he nodded and smiled. “Would ya look at that. I know Steve’s always wanted to go there. Good fer ‘em.” He glanced over as Jack sat down on the other side of his boyfriend, wrapping an arm casually over Brock’s shoulders. Jack kissed Brock’s temple, enjoying this moment of domestic bliss. </p><p>“This was a good move, Jack,” Brock said, leaning into Jack. TJ crawled into Brock’s lap and sat down, staring at the show that Brock had been watching.</p><p>Jack smiled and kissed Brock’s lips. He’d never get sick of the feeling of Brock’s lips on his. This was his family and he wouldn’t change it for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>